The Blood Spiller
by Hawkeye329
Summary: An alchemist has gone on a killing streak in Resembool, killing Winry, leaving Ed on the mission to catch him. But soon after the funeral, Ed gets some help from an unexpected ghostly arrival! R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Terrible News

The Blood Spiller

Chapter 1: Terrible News

Edward walked down the dark streets of Central, kicking at anything in his way. He was trying to make as big space between him and Head quarters as possible. Mustang as usual had offended him and then made the mistake of letting an insult about Al slip out of his mouth. That was when Ed had given him a punch in the jaw… with his right hand. Al was in the dorms sleeping in his bed. He was human now and was enjoying the sleep, but went early because the bastard colonel decided to put him down about his entire being.

Ed figured that leaving after that incident was required due to Mustang throwing his hands to his jaw, blood leaking from his lip like a running Fawcett. He ran out of that office door as fast as his legs would allow him to. That was how he now ended up walking alone. Ed continued walking, keeping his head down, and an empty mind trailing with him. He sighed as he looked up at the moon. He let a tear slide down his cheek, remembering something he had learned of earlier that day, which triggered the assault.

Stopping in his tracks, he sunk to his knees, sobbing hard. He covered his face with his metal hand and continued, thinking about his recent lost loved one. Suddenly, a hand placed itself on his shoulder, making him look up to the stranger with a tear stained face. The stranger was his brother. Alphonse looked down at him with pity in his eyes. "Brother, it's gonna be alright." He then knelt down beside his elder brother and hugged him. Ed continued to bawl and choked out what was weighing so heavily on his mind. "Why, Alphonse? Why Winry! She did nothing to be kill..." He stopped and buried his face in his younger brother's shoulder. Al tried to calm him down. "Ed, we should go back to the dorms, you need to get some sleep." Careful not to upset him, Al helped Ed up off of the ground and started walking him back to H.Q. The whole walk was silent. The only thing heard were the silent whimpers coming from Ed. Al felt saddened too by Winry dying, but he wasn't as close to her as his brother.

Reaching the tall white building, Al walked Edward up the stairs and to the dorms. Once they reached their beds, Ed dropped down on his, face down in the pillow. Alphonse walked to his bed and lay down, facing the opposite direction. He didn't like to see the eldest Elric depressed like this, it made him upset as well.

Ed shut his eyes, trying to stop his sobbing, knowing that it was not the best way to solve this. He took calming deep breaths and he felt his body relax. He then thought things thru. He saw her face in his mid, smiling and waving at him, her blue sapphire orbs staring into his golden eyes. He brushed the thought away, knowing that he would never see her beautiful face again. Feeling exhaustion take over his body and mind, Ed accepted sleep, dreaming of Winry all thru the night.

Waking up the next morning, Ed saw that Al was gone. He then looked at the clock above his bed. "Dammit, I have to catch that bastard colonel!" He then hopped out of bed, running out of the room with everything already on, considering he didn't feel like taking his shoes or coat off. Running down the halls, Ed saw the door to Roy's office was wide open. He peered inside to see him sitting at his desk, head down, a paper sitting in front of him. Ed walked inside and to the front of the desk.

"Colonel?" He peered at the seemingly unconscious man and then heard a groan. Roy lifted up his head, revealing a swollen jaw, a stitched lip, and an angry glare. Ed backed up a bit and looked at him, glaring right back. Instead of being yelled at though, Ed saw him give a look of pity. "I heard about your loss, Fullmetal." He straightened up, taking the paper into his hands. "Well, lucky for you, I have a mission that is in your hometown." He handed the slip to him, and then he reared back in his chair. Ed took one look at the paper and threw it on the ground. "I can't go." He said with a hoarse voice. He tried not to show fear and sadness on his face, but he couldn't help it. Roy looked at him. "You might want to. There is an alchemist on the loose killing anyone he desires, and he happens to be the one who killed Winry."

I hope you like the first chapter of my new story. Boy the ideas are coming so fast! If I keep this up, I'll be stuck with so many unfinished! Well, anyway, tell me what you thought. Please review! Thanks much!


	2. Darkened Home

The Blood Spiller

Chapter 2: Darkened Home

Ed sat down on the train compartments seat, sliding all the way down until he was leaning on the window. He then propped his head up on his elbow and looked out of the glass, wishing he didn't have to be there. Wishing the purpose never existed. Footsteps made their way down the aisle to where Ed was sitting and he knew that Al had finally made his way to the usual spot they sat on the train. Al looked at him with hope in his eyes, wishing that he would talk. But Ed would not talk. He couldn't. He hasn't said a word since they had left Roy's office.

Ed heard his younger brother sigh. "Brother?" Silence. "Niisan, this has to stop, you can't hold in your feelings all the time, it can really hurt you." Still, the silence filled the air until it was broken by the train engine rearing up. The slow chugging began and the train started its journey to a place neither wanted to go.

Ed felt his eyes droop and he started to nod off, his head jerking up each time he caught himself falling into slumber. Alphonse sighed and put his hand on his shoulder; catching his attention and making him look up into his eyes. He watched his younger brother gasp as he saw his tear stained face. He than looked at him with pity and care. "Niisan, why don't you get some sleep, by the looks of it you were up all night again." He nodded and slowly sank down into his seat and covered himself with his coat, staring at the blank color of the seat. He than shut his eyes and let sleep take him into the darkness.

Alphonse watched as Edward lay down across from him and felt his heart sank. He had never before seen his brother so depressed. Sure, he was saddened by little Nina and her cruel passing, but this takes the cake. He sighed and watched the coat slip off of the oldest Elric, revealing his backside. Al looked at it carefully and spotted something. Carefully, without waking him up, Al reached across and gently slid his black shirt up, revealing deep gashes in his back. He dropped the shirt and stared at the scratches, wondering where they had come from, when he suddenly knew. He remembered just last night…

_Alphonse sat up in bed, unable to sleep from the tragedy that occurred so fast. He looked over at his brother and saw that he was rolling back and forth in the bed, mumbling something. He listened carefully and heard "Winry" in a pain stricken voice. He then watched as Ed dropped his hands over the side as he rolled onto his left side. Blood trickled down off of his fingers. Al turned away, hoping it wasn't what he thought. When he went to look back, Ed had turned again, leaving no trace. Not remembering to look at the floor, Al rolled over and went back to sleep._

Al shook his head and felt his eyes well up with tears. "You dug your nails into your back while you slept." The rest of the way, he was to afraid to turn away, incase that he would start the infliction again.

Ed woke up with a hand shaking him. "Niisan, it's time to get off the train, we've arrived in Rizenbool." Ed frowned. He wanted to catch the killer, but he had to go thru the house for evidence. He was frightened to go into the house she was killed in, it just wasn't right. He sat up on the seat and rubbed his eyes. Than he slid his coat on and started to walk off of the train.

Jumping off of the steps, he started to walk in the direction of Winry's house. He then thought about his automail. If it ever broke, he would never let anyone touch it. Only she could put her loving care into it. "Ed, are you gonna talk to me?" Al walked in front of him and stopped. Ed sighed. Now or never. "I don't want to go, Al." The younger Elric brother hung his head for a moment and then looked back up at him. "I don't want to go either, but I do want to catch the killer so he doesn't hurt anybody else."

A couple hours had passed and soon the Elric brothers found themselves in front of the Rockbell house, afraid of what they might see. It was silent and the leaves from the trees were blowing around them, as if telling them to go inside. Ed took a deep breath and then felt determination rise up inside of himself. He started to walk forward. He saw Alphonse hesitate, but he too began to come forth. Walking up on the steps, Ed opened the door and took a step inside. His brother did the same and then the door shut, making them jump. "Wind?" Al whispered. Ed nodded and started towards Winry's bedroom, the scene of the crime. The house was very dark than the usual warm bright smiles that would be shared when people or customers would come to visit. He remembered how happy and pleasant the mood was in this house that he partially grew up in.

Reaching Winry's bedroom, the door was cracked open, revealing more darkness. Ed stepped forward and pushed it open, trying to be ready for what he was about to see. But when the door was fully swung open, he felt himself shake and yelp from surprise. Nothing could ready himself for the scene that unfolded in front of his eyes…

Sorry its been so long, I have been so busy. I am going to vegas this weekend and will not be able to update in a while but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to your reviews, thanks a million!


	3. Confrontation

The Blood Spiller

I warn you, this chapter is very gory. If you are not a fan of bloody scenes, don't read this, in fact I wouldn't even read this story. That's about it, so now, without further ado, the second chapter!

Chapter 3: Confrontation

Edward gritted his teeth and gazed into the room, fear gripping at him. He fell against the opposite wall, shaking from what he was seeing. Winry's room looked like it had been thru a crude violent paint job from white to crimson red. Spurts of blood were everywhere in the room. Nail marks were on the door, and on the wall next to the bathroom. But like everything else, the marks were red.

There was a light coming from underneath the bathroom door. Ed gripped his fists and carefully walked thru the room, making sure he wasn't stepping on anything. Stopping in front of the door, he whimpered as he noticed more nail markings clawed into the door. Using his foot, Ed pushed open the door, but after his action, wished he hadn't. As his eyes gazed, he saw that the bathroom floor contained a pool of blood. Encircling it were what looked like hand prints trying to lead away from the room, but then failed. He turned his head to the tub in the corner of the room.

"No." Ed fell to his knees onto the blood soaked floor, feeling his anger, fear, and sadness rise. "No, no, no, no, NO!" Ed suddenly found himself screaming at the top of his lungs. He wailed and wept and screamed, wanting the room to disappear. "Edward!"

Alphonse ran up the stairs and to Winry's room. He ran thru the doorway, unaware of the markings covering everything in sight. He went past to the bathroom, finding Ed on his knees, weeping and screaming, covering his face with his hands. He went to him and pulled him up by his shoulders, then led him out of the room to downstairs. Finding a chair, Al sat his brother down and held his shoulders, staring him straight in the eyes. Ed looked down muttering now. "Niisan, look at me. LOOK at me!" Ed looked up at him and Al gasped. He had blood on his face. Winry's blood.

It had been an hour after finding Ed in the murder scene, and Al sighed as he now looked at the sleeping alchemist. He felt so much pity for his older brother it hurt. He had gone thru so much more than he did. Being stuck in armor, he couldn't feel anything. He couldn't feel a person's touch, emotions, fear, sadness, nothing. It was as if he was just there taking up space.

Ed on the other hand had gone thru to much than a seventeen year old should. He has almost been killed maybe close to a hundred times. He has been defied by friends. He has had people so close to him die and he had his brother's life almost taken away right before his eyes. What was worse was the fact that he had already died in his life time by the hands of something that wasn't even human. There was just so much more that has happened that he shouldn't have had.

Al stood up and walked out of the room and upstairs. He turned the corner to Winry's room and stopped in front of her door. He gasped as he saw what his brother had seen. He saw all of the blood and so many places where she had tried to get away, but failed each time, hurting herself more in the process. He stepped inside of the room to the bathroom. He now saw why that Ed had screamed. There in the bathtub, was Winry Rockbell, eyes staring endlessly with fear glazed over them.

The funeral was hard to get thru. Ed stayed silent thru the whole thing, watching as friends came from all over Rizenbool to pay their respects to their lost friend. Al finally broke down and cried. Ed comforted him this time and thought about the house. He felt angered at the police who had found her body. They didn't even take her body out of that cursed room. They had the guts to leave her there, to soak in her own pool of crimson liquid.

Ed frowned then and looked at the casket where his best friend lay, ready to be laid to rest by her grandma. Pinako had been killed about a month ago. _I should have come here when Winry called me. I could have saved her from this horrible situation. I could have prevented this. I could have helped her … I could have saved her…_

Before the funeral, Ed and Al went to the police force that had found Winry and chewed them all a new one. Ed ended up drop kicking one in the face. The reason he got off was that he was a state alchemist. Al threw a few punches and gave someone a black eye.

The casket was starting to lower and people threw flowers on top of the casket. Ed tossed the brilliant red rose on top of all the rest. It stood out from all of the others, for the flowers were all dark and gloomy colors, but he knew that she wouldn't have wanted that.

It had been a week after the funeral, and so far the Elric brothers had found nothing. Ed was finding himself frustrated to the point of severe fits and Al would break down all together. The two were falling apart. One night while sitting in the living room, Ed stared at the top of the stairs and nearly jumped out of his skin. Al looked at him. "You alright Niisan?" "Al, I swear I just saw Winry at the top of the stairs looking at me." Al said nothing, instead he just stared up the stairway. Ed looked down at his shoes and thought of where he could search. When he looked up, he gasped. There stood Winry, staring at him with her blue eyes.

Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, well don't think of it as a happy one, cause it's far from happy. I decided to throw in some supernatural because that's just me. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed my chapter. Please review and tell me how it was. Thanks!


	4. The Truth

The Blood Spiller

Chapter 4: The Truth

"What the!" Ed fell off of the couch and banged his head on the coffee table. He cringed and put his hand on his head as Al stood to help him up. "Brother, are you ok?" Al grabbed Ed's hand and pulled him up. Ed looked at his younger brother, revealing confusion in his expression. "Yeah, I just thought I saw Win-"He stopped in his sentence as he saw Winry standing right behind Al. "Eh!" Ed stumbled backwards not believing what he was seeing.

"Niisan, what is up with you, your acting strange all of a sudden. Maybe you should get some sleep." Ed nodded. "I think your right, Al. I just need some sleep." He looked to see nothing behind Al and sighed. He then turned around and headed for the guest bedroom upstairs. Walking up the steps, Ed avoided the room he had fallen in upon arrival. He turned and walked into the guest bedroom. He went to the bed and lay down, closing his eyes.

He was about to fall asleep when a noise caught his attention. He opened his eyes to see a mangled Winry staring at him. Jumping back, Ed fell off the bed, hitting the floor quite hard. He groaned as he rubbed his throbbing shoulder from the impact. He was about to stand back up when he saw Winry standing over him, just staring. He backed up as far as he could and tried to avoid her dead gaze. She continued to stare. She then spoke.

"Why do you fear me Ed?" Ed continued to avoid staring at her. He felt cold suddenly and sadness swept over him. She repeated her question in his head this time. "Why Ed?" He wanted to scream for his brother but his throat was somehow clogged. "You can't be here Winry, you just can't be." He felt himself choking up. He didn't realize that even saying her name brought back terrible memories. A tear formed in his eye. "There is no reason to fear me. Just look at me."

Hesitantly, Ed looked up… and regretted it. Just as before, she was covered in blood, but there were no cuts or bruises, just red liquid. He looked away yet again. "I can't look at you, I just can't." He let the tear slide down. More coldness swept over him and he soon realized that the spirit Winry had kneeled down to get eye to eye with him. "LOOK AT ME." He looked into her eyes and suddenly felt captured by her. She smiled at him and he felt calmer. "Your ok, just listen." She continued to stare into his eyes, as if that was the only thing holding him. (it was) "I am gonna help you to find this killer because he is coming after you."

"Wha?" "Quiet, now I am gonna show you what happened." Ed looked at her with fear in his eyes. "No, I don't want to see, I can't" "You have to."

_Everything seemed to shift and Ed found himself standing in Winry's room. He saw her then, sitting on her bed, staring at a piece of paper and skimming it thru. It was a note she had wrote to herself about some automail. A noise came from the doorway and Winry and Ed looked up to see a cloaked man in the doorway, holding a knife. Winry looked at him in horror. _

"_W-who are you?" She stood from her bed and backed away from him, bumping into the wall. The man stepped forward, holding the knife ready. Winry looked for something and had seemed to find it. She quickly reached for her trusty wrench and held it in front of her. "Stay away from me!" She started to shake all over. The man started to walk forward. _

_Ed watched in horror as he witnessed what happened next. The man lunged, knife outstretched towards Winry. She screamed in fright and barely dodged it, falling to the floor. He recovered from his miss and went after her again, this time using what Ed was fearing most, alchemy. A wrist band lit up as he held out the knife and suddenly it flew after her, striking her back. She fell instantly, screaming. Winry wailed loudly s the knife was pulled back out of her. She then pushed herself up, despite of the pain. She grabbed the door frame for support, leaving nail marks as the knife struck her again, this time in the shoulder. She fell, sobbing as she went. The cloaked man steeped over her and pulled the blade out. He then grabbed a hold of her left foot and dragged her to the bath room, red streaking the carpet. _

_Ed felt tears streaming and he wanted to turn away. He didn't want to witness anymore. "Winry, I can't take this anymore, I can't watch this any longer, let me go!" He sobbed loudly and dropped to the floor._

"Brother, wake up!" Ed felt himself being shaken and he instantly sat upright in the bed. He was sweating dreadfully and shivering something fierce. He looked at Alphonse who was staring at him with worried eyes. "Ed, you were screaming in your sleep, I thought someone was killing you. When I got up here, you looked as if somebody was holding you from getting away." Ed swallowed hard and held back tears. "Somebody wasn't killing me, they were killing Winry." Al looked at him with sorrow. "What did you see?"

For a half hour, Ed explained everything to his little brother about what had happened when he came upstairs to lye down and what Winry and showed him. After finishing, Al looked at him with a mixture of fear and confusion. "Why are you looking at me like that Al?" Alphonse shrugged. "That is strange. Why would this guy come after you?" "I don't know myself unless he is someone that I have battled, but how would he know about Winry?" The two looked at each other with no answer and just sat there in silence until a noise was heard from the doorway.

Fear stricken, Edward looked to see the cloaked man standing in the doorway, holding the knife ready. On reflex, Ed quickly got out of the bed and stood in front of Al. "Who the hell are you?" He injected venom in his voice. The cloaked man laughed. Al quivered. Ed himself felt fear welling up inside of himself, but he didn't dare show it. He just stood there and stared.

Suddenly, without notice, the cloaked figure lunged at Ed. He didn't move in time and felt the knife stab thru his left shoulder. He yelped and fell. Instead of letting the knife go back to its owner though, Ed grabbed it and pulled it out himself, this time holding it threateningly at the man. "W-what the hell do you want?" The murderer only laughed and pulled out another knife, this one bigger. He then went for Alphonse.

Before he could strike at him, Ed jumped in front of his brother, taking the blow thru his stomach….

Wow, I feel horribly evil tonight, but no worries, I will try to update soon… or I can just leave all of you hanging there. No I won't do that, but I can't promise a quick update. Well review and tell me what you think about this chapter. Thanks much!


	5. Identity Revealed!

The Blood Spiller

Chapter 5: Identity revealed!

"Brother NO!" Edward fell instantly to the ground, a sickening thud filling the room. Alphonse rushed to Ed's side and went to pull the blade out but Ed stopped him. "Alphonse, don't touch it! Unless you want me to bleed to death, leave it there." He knew it sounded strange, due to blood already seeping out of his new wound, which was now starting to become painful. Ed winced and groaned, feeling himself getting dizzy. His vision became unfocused. He looked to see where the killer had gone, but was too late. He had made his escape.

"Ahh, dammit." Ed grimaced as he slightly moved and felt all the pain, hitting him like a freight train. He winced again as it throbbed and constantly lost blood. Al let a tear fall. Ed looked up at him. He was about to speak when Winry's form came to view in his blurry eye sight. She put a finger over her lip, making him shut his mouth. He than shut his eyes, and kept them shut…..

Waking up slowly, Ed looked to see a light bulb hanging above his head. He let his vision clear and he saw that he was in the Rizenbool hospital. He winced as he tried to pull himself up, but a nurse that was in the room placed her hand on his shoulder, getting his attention. "We haven't seen you in a very long time, Edward. How have you been?" This particular nurse rang a bell in Ed's head. She had thick gray hair pulled up in a bun and pale blue eyes with a kind smile set on her face, showing much experience she had gained over the many years of her ongoing life.

Ed looked up at her and smiled sheepishly. "Um, hi?" He knew her from another time, but she wasn't exactly ringing a bell. She smiled with brightness. "You may not remember me, but I am Clair. I was the nurse who helped the doctor with your mom or you boys when a cold came around." He nodded, now remembering how she would always help around the house and watch him and his brother when mom needed a break. He looked away, to the window. Nothing could be seen but a few other buildings. This hospital was located farther away from other buildings to make it more accessible.

"I don't want you to move from this bed, I don't think it would do you any good. This killer has sent me many patients, but I never expected you to be one of them, being a state alchemist and all." She watered some flowers in the corner of the room and looked at him. He grimaced as she gave a set glare. Ed knew Clair for a very long time, she had even taught them a few tricks on alchemy. _She must have found out about the human transmutation we had performed a few years back._ He stared down at his auto-mail arm and tried not to look at her. She put her finger under his chin and made him look her in the eyes. "Why would you do something like that, Ed?" She showed concern in her hidden fury. He sighed. "That was a long time ago when I was young and stupid, along with Al." She nodded and said nothing more; instead she smiled at him one last time and walked out.

A few hours had passed by and Ed dozed here and there. He would stare at the window and wish that he could have caught the killer while he had the chance. He sighed and heard someone walk into the room. He looked to see a man with dark hair and bright green eyes. His hair was a light brown and short. He smiled twistedly at Ed and walked forward. Ed looked at him suspiciously. "Who are you?" He looked up at him and watched as he stopped and polished some glasses he pulled from his trench coat pocket. "I am Gabel, nice to meet you, Mr. Elric." He placed the glasses onto his face and slid them up on the bridge of his nose. Ed said nothing, but stared at his figure. He looked familiar.

Gabel looked down at the alchemist in the bed. "You wonder who I am. I am an alchemist such as yourself and wanted to ask of your help. By the looks of it, you have run into the person that I have been trying to capture." He smiled with a maniacal way and waited for the silent Ed to reply. Ed cleared his throat. "I just had a little sharp moment with the bastard, nothing much." He noted the flinch the man gave when Ed said bastard. He eyed him, trying to pick something out of him, as if he were a vulture picking at a carcus.

Gabel laughed. "Well, I just wanted you to know that I can help you find out why he killed your beloved Winry." He smirked at his sentence and walked out of the room, turning down the hallway, leaving Ed to ponder his thoughts. _I have to wonder about that guy._ He then crawled down into his blankets and slept thru the rest of the day.

The next two weeks passed, leaving more energy build up inside of Ed. He had become very antsy in his room and healed faster than they had all planned, letting him leave about four days early. As he walked out of the hospital, Alphonse ran to him and gave him a hug, happy to see him ok. Ed winced from the impact and Al let go. Releasing from the hug, Ed looked at his brother. "Everything ok?" Al waited for an answer from the eldest brother. Hew nodded. "We have to go to that room upstairs." The youngest Elric gaped at him. "Which one?" "Winry's room.

Reaching the Rockbell house, the two Elric brothers walked upstairs inside of the room. Police had given them the ok to clean, which was the night Al stayed up a few times, making sure to clean off all blood. Ed carefully walked thru to her private bathroom to open the door. He swung it open, revealing a normal everyday bathroom. You would never expect that a gruesome murder had taken place.

_Everything seemed to swirl together and then come back apart revealing the same bathroom. Only this time there was a young girl trying desperately to get away from a serial killer with deadly accurate alchemy. He dragged her by the collar of her shirt and then threw her into the bath tub. He then raised the knife above her head and plunged it down, sinking it into her right shoulder. Over and over again, the man plunged the knife deeper into her in different places. Even when she had stopped screaming, he still stabbed her, as if he had to drain all the blood._

_Ed shook and felt his knees getting weaker as his sorrow and anger grew stronger. He wanted to get away, and yet he wanted to stop the man from his pointless killing spree. He dropped to his knees. He screamed to get away when he was suddenly in front of the clean bath tub, Al looking at him with his hands on his shoulders._

"Brother, are you alright?" He looked into his golden eyes with worry and stood up, helping him to his feet. He looked at the tub and cringed, knowing that was where his best friend had been slaughtered in that very spot. He looked at Al. "I need to sit down a minute." He than walked over to the bed and saw something he hadn't noticed before. On Winry's night stand was a picture of a man. The man was the same build and height as the killer. He studied the picture and gasped. "It cant be!" He threw the picture down onto the ground. The person in the picture was Jean Havoc, one of Roy's partners in the military.

Well, this chapter might be a bit shorter, but hey, I updated! Anyway, I look forward to all of your reviews and I will update as soon as I can. Thanks much!


	6. Attack from a Soldier

The Blood Spiller

Chapter 6: Attack from a Soldier

"Brother, what is it?" Ed didn't pay attention to the voice of his brother. Instead he continued to stare in disbelief. "He couldn't have…" He shook his head. "No!" Alphonse kneeled down and took the picture. "What is it, all I see is Havoc." Ed took the picture and ripped it, a tear streaming down his cheek. "He is the homicidal maniac killing these people!" Standing up, Ed walked out of the room and down the stairs. He then headed for the front door. Alphonse trailed after him. "Ed, what are you doing, what do you mena Havoc is the killer?" Ed shook his head. "I know he is Al, he is the same height and build—and…." He trailed off as he thought of Gabel. Stopping in his tracks, he thought about what he had told him and the expressions he had given him.

"Something isn't adding up." Whirling back around, Edward sprinted back into the house and up the stairs to Winry's room. Al started to come, but Ed put his hand out. "Wait downstairs." Alphonse nodded and walked down the stairs, slouching and pouting that he could not linger. Ed eyed the room over and thought a moment. "Winry, can you hear me?" A shadow appeared on a wall and she walked forward, glowing in her misty figure. "I have been with you this whole time, Ed." She smiled and went to him, making him smile and shake. He was getting used to her, besides the unexpected memories she kept sending him.

"Winry, do you remember who your-." He hesitated, afraid to bring it up. She nodded. "He had blonde hair." Edward felt his face grow red. He started to march back down stairs when Winry floated in front of him, making his stop dead in his tracks. "Don't go Edward, I don't want you to." She stared him into hi eyes. He sighed and walked to her bed, sitting down upon it. He felt somehow more exhausted just now, and looked at her.

"I don't understand. Why would Havoc want to kill all these innocent people? Why would he want to kill you?" He looked back down and thought. He felt a cold sensation come near him and he looked to see his passed friend floating/sitting on the bed next to him. "There is more than one killer." Ed stared her into her faded blue eyes. "What?" She nodded her head. "There is more than one killer, there are two. They take turns on who they want to kill."

"Gabel is the other one isn't he. The way he had his expressions if I said something against the killer. He is the other one, I know it." He stood and started to pace when a knock and a crash came from downstairs. Running down, Ed found Alphonse knocked onto the floor, a broken bottle lying next to him. A man in a black cloak was standing over top of him. He spotted Ed. "Surprise." He let down his hood and there stood Jean Havoc, smiling like no tomorrow.

"You bastard! What the hell is your problem, killing my best friend!" Havoc laughed wickedly. I killed her because she was more than a friend. Ed cringed at his words. "You had no reason to do this, NO DAMN REASON!" He clapped his hands and created his metal blade. Havoc transmuted a pole he had in his hands to a long dagger. Without warning, both lunged at each other. Ed felt his blade clash with Jean's arm and he yelped, but kept the attack strong. Havoc transmuted the blade into two and jabbed the second one into Ed's right shoulder, making his automail sear with unbearable pain.

Ed screamed and grimaced. He fell to the floor, looking at the knife. He felt his nerves severed. "Persistent Bastard!" Ed suddenly kicked Havoc's legs out from underneath of him and kicked him in the stomach, and then in the head. He was out momentarily, but just long enough…..or so he thought.

Looking at the blade sticking up from his skin, Edward grabbed the handle. He began to pull it out of his shoulder and screamed with all his might as it came out. When the tip came out, blood leaked out of his wound faster. Ripping his shirt, Ed made a tourniquet and then went to Al. He was about to help him when Havoc punched him in the face. Before Ed could get back up, he watched as he took his other knife and drove it right thru Al's stomach…

Uh-oh that cannot be a good thing! I am sorry it's shorter, but I have to update other stories and help my mom with thanksgiving stuff, so yeah. Please review and tell me how the chapter was…besides evil. Happy Thanksgiving to all! Thanks!


	7. Left Alone

The Blood Spiller

Chapter 7: Left Alone

Edward screamed as he saw the knife go down into his younger brother. He then got up and tried to swing his automail at Havoc. It struck him, wounding his side. Before Ed could do anymore damage to him, he ran out the door, laughing wickedly.

Ed dropped down to the side of Al, who was awake and struggling to breath.

He grabbed his younger brother's hand. "Al, hold on buddy, I will get you out of here." His voice cracked. Al shook his head. "Brother, I can see Winry. She has her hand on your shoulder." He started to shake and was losing warmth and color. Tears formed in Ed's golden eyes. He grabbed Al and hugged him, holding him close. "Don't go Al; you can't leave me, not now!" Al started to fade, his voice growing soft. "Brother, I love you." Silence followed after these words and tears streamed down the remaining Elric's face. He screamed at his brother's limp body to wake up, to talk to him, but nothing happened. Blood was seeping onto the floor from the fatal wound. Ed ripped his black over shirt and tied a bandage around it to stop it.

Ed rocked back and forth, cradling his younger brother. He sobbed and wailed with anger and sadness. "Edward." He ignored the voice. "Ed." Winry appeared in front of him, frowning. "He is better now, you have to let go." Ed shook and glared at her. "No." "Alphonse called Roy for backup earlier and they will be here soon, you have to get up." "NO!" Winry frowned still and turned away, fading into the air.

Bursting thru the door, Roy Mustang looked down to see Edward holding his dead brother in a pool of blood, rocking back and forth and mumbling, tears sliding down his reddened cheeks. Riza came in from behind him and bent down to Ed. "Ed, its Lieutenant Hawkeye, please let go of him." She said it as sweet as she could; hoping the teen would give, but he shook his head. "No, don't take him away from me." He continued to rock. Roy stepped down to him. "Ed, please just let go of him, we have to get this cleaned up now." He held his firm voice, but he couldn't help but have his pity and sadness showing for him.

"Get away from me!" The young alchemist snapped at them as if he was a wild animal defending its young from predators. Armstrong and Hughes walked in, gently grabbing Ed's shoulders and hauling him up. Ed did not let go of Al. Roy tried to get the body from him. "Let go Edward, he's gone!" Ed screamed at him. "NO! He is not gone, he is n-not gone!" He dropped back down and hugged his brother. Roy saw Riza crying silently and she walked out. He too could feel tears welling up. _I don't want to take Al away, but we have to. This is not helping Ed at all though._

Roy gently grabbed a hold of the limp Elric and pulled him away from Ed. He gave no struggle this time; instead he kept his head down, shaking all over. He carried Al over to the ambulance that had met them there and the paramedics took him into the vehicle. A wail let loose and he turned around to find Riza running inside. He followed and found her hugging Ed. She was whispering to him, saying it was alright now. Ed said nothing and just stared at his brother's blood that covered him and the floor. "C'mon Ed, lets go outside." Riza stood the teen up and slowly they walked out.

A few days had gone by. Ed stared out the window of the train, thinking about Alphonse and him before his death. He had been thinking about him the past three days now. Ed was sleep deprived, not letting himself rest since that moment. He had dark circles under his eyes and his face was pale. His stomach growled at him, but he ignored it. He hadn't eaten anything either, making him weak and vulnerable. Lieutenant Colonel Hughes came up and sat across from him. "Ed, you have to eat or sleep sometime, Al would not want you to do this to yourself." Silence. Hughes sighed. "Please, just say something to us; you have to tell us something, anything."

Ed ignored him and continued to stare out the window. Roy came up then, putting his hand on Ed's shoulder and squeezing gently for a bit of comfort. "Hughes, he will talk when he is ready. Oh, Ed, I thought you would like to know that Gabel, the one killer was shot down in Central about an hour ago, I have just gotten the call." He looked at Ed's face for any acknowledgement, but still he said nothing. He then walked away with Hughes.

Ed watched the trees pass by and listen to the hum of the wind rushing by. He dozed and caught himself. He wasn't going to sleep until Havoc was caught. He than looked up feeling a presence near him. Turning around, he fell out of his seat at what was sitting next to him. Staring at him was Alphonse…

Well, I am sorry to say that this chapter is short, but don't worry, the next chapter will be longer, I promise you all! The next chapter will be Al's funeral. Well, I hope you liked the chapter, well, you know what I mean, its not really a perky one, but please review and tell me of your thoughts. Thanks!


	8. Seeing is Believing

The Blood Spiller

Chapter 8: Seeing is Believing

Edward hit the floor and gasped. He looked at Alphonse, who was staring back with a sad ghostly expression. He looked at him in disbelief and stuttered. "Al? H-how is this, I…" He trailed off remembering Winry at the house. He looked down at his feet and flushed with confusion and anxiety. "Brother, I came back to help you." Ed looked back up at Al and he felt tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. "I thought I had lost you." He stared into his now misty dark eyes. The younger Elric smiled in the corner of his mouth.

Al kneeled down and stared into his golden eyes. "I never thought you could hold off eating for so long, nor sleep." Ed stood back up and sat back down on the seat. He kept staring out the window. He felt his anger rising again at the thought of Al's killer. He tightened his fists and clenched his teeth. "Havoc will pay for your death Alphonse, he will pay deeply." Al shook his head. "He won't if you don't saver your energy. Brother, you need to get some rest and eat something or your going to be dead too."

Edward finally looked over at his deceased brother. "You wont leave me will you?" His tear had fallen and he let go. Alphonse smiled at him. "No, Ed, I will be right here." Ed nodded and laid down on the seat like he would normally do and closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

Roy walked into the car that Ed was riding in and went over to the teen's seat. When he reached it he saw him curled up with his coat covering him. He winced at the sight of it. The coat was the one that he had held Alphonse with until he had passed. Blood soaked thru and stained the bright red with crimson. He wished Ed would at least wear a different one, but he knew why he was still wearing it. He wouldn't do anything until Havoc was dead.

Sitting down on the other side of the train across from Ed, Roy sighed. He hated train rides as much as anybody and was worried for his youngest soldier. _I couldn't even begin to imagine how Ed must be feeling. _He stared at the sleeping boy and wished he could help him in some way.

Leaning back in his seat, Roy put his hands behind his head and shut his eyes. "Why can't this train ride end?" He groaned. He was about to slip into slumber when suddenly a cold chill crept upon him. He shivered and tried to ignore it, but instead it just grew stronger. He opened his eyes and saw Alphonse hovering above the sleeping Ed. He said nothing, but backed up to the window as far away as possible. He watched the glowing boy just look over his brother. _What the hell? Al is supposed to be dead! How is he here? This is just freakish! Is he a ghost? No, he can't be, ghosts are not even real! But this is impossible! _

The ghostly Alphonse suddenly turned around and stared at him with a saddened expression. Roy stopped trying to get away. He looked at the spirit and felt bad. He was no longer scary, just sad. Al phones looked at his brother one last time and started to walk down the aisle of the train. He than disappeared.

The train lurched to a screeching halt, sending Ed flying up out of the seat. He looked around and saw out the windows the familiar station of Central. He than looked for somebody else. "I am still here, Ed, just keep going." Ed stood up from his seat and looked to the back of the car at the casket. He turned back at the front and walked to the exit. Walking off of the train he went to the Colonel and Lieutenant. Roy looked down at him and gave a reassuring smile. "Can I see you a moment Ed?"

Edward stared at him with an unreadable expression and followed him to the other side of the train station. When he stopped and faced him, his expression was sympathetic and happy at the same time. "I came to talk to you on the train and found you finally sleeping." Ed looked at his feet. Roy continued. "Have you seen…um….Al?" Ed's head flew up and he stared at him. He watched Roy back up a little, afraid he had upset him, but he held his hand up. "I thought you didn't believe in ghosts, Colonel." He frowned at Roy and waited for his reply. "I do now. He was with you the whole time, if you didn't know."

Ed nodded and started to walk away when Roy put his hand on his shoulder. He stopped and looked back at him. He was smiling at him. "I wanted to tell you that you can tell me anything as a friend and not as a colonel." Edward gazed down again and couldn't help himself from letting more tears slide out. He then felt Mustang put his arm around him. He squeezed, reassuring him. He than walked away to talk to Riza.

After going thru paperwork and interrogations, The soldiers and Ed were on their way back to Rizenbool for a proper funeral for Alphonse. On the way, Roy and Riza sat in the same seat as Ed to keep him company while he ate some food after a week. After a couple of hours Ed fell asleep and Roy and Riza were the ones remaining. They went over to some other seats so they would not wake him and started to talk.

"I'm glad to see you finally gave him some support, Colonel." Riza smiled at Roy and he blushed. "He just lost his brother--well sort of." He looked out of the window seeing that they were getting close after a couple days of riding. "What do you mean?" She stared at him with her dark eyes. "Hawkeye, do you believe in ghosts?" She hesitated at the question and slowly nodded her head. "Have you ever seen one?" He watched he nod slowly after a few moments. He looked over at Ed, once again seeing Al hovering over him. He pointed to Ed's seat. "Tell me if you can see him."

Riza looked at him confused for a moment then looked over at Edward's position. She gasped. She than turned back around, phased at the sight. She looked again and gasped again, simply stuck in disbelief. Roy nodded at her when she looked at him for answers. "Wow" was all she could stammer.

The train slowly came to a stop and the two got up and woke up Ed, telling him that they had arrived. He rubbed his eyes and stretched. He than smiled. Roy wondered why but thought that he probably saw his younger brother still by his side.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I put a break on the blood and thought that would be a good thing to do. Just to clear it up, incase anybody thinks that there will be a pairing of Roy and Ed, that will not happen, just in case any of you thought so. Well, I hope to see some reviews to tell me how I did! Thanks!


	9. Uninvited Guest

The Blood Spiller

Chapter 9: Uninvited Guest

Edward reluctantly changed his clothes. As he slipped on a clean black tank top and over shirt with leather pants, he went for his suitcase. Reaching inside upon opening it, he pulled out another red coat. He slid it up onto his shoulders. Taking in a breath, Ed walked to the bathroom; he looked in the mirror and saw Winry. He turned around and saw her standing/floating, staring at him with a longing look. He gave her a heartless smile and looked back to what he was doing. He felt a cold chill run up his spine and turned back around.

Winry had attempted to put her hand on his shoulder, but it just went thru, causing a cold sensation. He drew back away and looked her in the eye. "Hey." He frowned and continued his task of redoing his tangled braid. He took the pony tail out and unwound his hair. He then reached for a comb to get the knots out. Winry floated nearer. "Edward, are you alright?" He grunted as he pulled the last knot out of his hair and started to twist it back into a braid. "I wanted to warn you about something."

Ed finished his hair and walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed. "Hmm?" He sighed. She floated in a sitting position above the bed. "Havoc will return and it will be today." He glared at her spirit. She backed away and her expression grew weary. He grunted again and waved his hand. "Sorry Winry, just not myself." He stood up and started downstairs. She followed. Walking down the stairs to the front door, Ed walked out. Feeling nobody behind him he turned and faced the door, looking to see Winry staring after him with the same longing expression. "Why can't you come out here?" He started to walk back to the door. She shook her head. "I cannot leave the place that I was murdered until the murderer himself is put to justice."

"Al was killed in there and he was on the train with me." Ed than wondered where he was. Al appeared next to Winry. "The blood staining your clothes inside is what keeps me with you." Ed ran inside of the house and grabbed his black tank top, which had dark stains. He took off the clean one and put this one on instead. He than put the rest of what he was wearing on and walked back out. Al was behind him now.

Winry's ghost smiled and disappeared back to the bedroom, waiting for their return.

The unreal started with the ceremony and people coming up to the casket and getting a last glimpse at Al. Ed went up to it and stared at it. He put his hand on the boy's motionless head and let a tear slide down. "Thanks to that bastard, you can't even open your eyes in the flesh." He moved along and went with the rest of the crowd. As the casket lowered into the ground, Ed watched it with sadness. He then fumbled in his coat for something. He pulled out his journal and pulled out a picture of him and Al as kids. He gave it a look over and threw it in. He than checked to see if he had the spare. He tucked it back in his coat and walked off. As the military saluted their recent soldier lost in battle, Ed walked over to his mom's grave.

"Mom says hi." Jumping, Ed turned to see Al holding the picture that Ed threw in. Al tucked it into his ghostly coat and looked at him. Ed let another tear fall. He stayed silent. "She said she doesn't blame you for anything, and that its not your fault for attempting what we did. She knows you still blame yourself and she says to stop." He smiled at his older brother. Ed looked away to the headstone and studied the now worn letters. "I'm glad you got to talk to her, Al." He smiled and looked at the setting sun.

"You will see your dead mother and brother soon, Edward." Ed looked up to see a blade go thru his left shoulder. He screamed of surprise and pain and dropped to the ground. Havoc stood over him and smiled maniacally. Ed grimaced. "You bastard!" The soldiers looked around to see what was going on. Roy started to run forward, but Havoc grabbed Ed by the throat and held a blade to his chest. "Come any closer and he dies!"

Roy stopped and glared. "Havoc, what the hell are you doing!" He was furious. Ed choked for air. He tried to move but between lack of oxygen and pain, it was hard. Hawkeye shuffled for something in her uniform. Havoc looked at her and smiled. "Tisk tisk tisk, Riza. With a flick of his wrist he threw a blade at her. Her eyes widened and she screamed as it hit Roy in the stomach. He doubled over and fell. Ed felt his boiling point raise. He kicked Havoc low and he dropped him and squealed. Ed winced and kicked him in the head. Havoc went out cold and he then ran to Roy. Roy looked pale.

The military soldiers went over to Havoc, but he suddenly jumped up and started to fight them. Ed left Roy with Hawkeye and hollered. "STOP!" Everybody stopped and cleared a path for Ed. He walked thru straight at Havoc. Jean smiled. Ed glared. "You kill my brother and my best friend, you pay deeply." He clapped his hands…..

I made another chapter in the same day! I am happy! There is only two chapters remaining of this story, and no sequel. Hope you all enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks!


	10. Eternal Rest

The Blood Spiller

Chapter 10: Eternal Rest

Ed formed the blade of his right arm and charged forward at Havoc. Havoc dodged and reached for one of his knives and thrust it at Ed. The Elric dodged it with immense speed and went to hit him again. Havoc dodged and faked a punch leaving Ed wide open. He thrust the knife at Ed's ribs and thought he had it until he felt something hit his ribs. He stopped to see that Ed had pushed the night backwards and he stabbed himself.

Ed smirked. "Got ya!" Havoc started to laugh. He pulled the knife out of him and alchemically made more, throwing them all around, hitting most soldiers, including Armstrong, Hughes, Falman, Fuery, and others. Hawkeye had ducked out of the way in time and continued to put pressure on to Roy. When she stripped a piece of her shirt off and wrapped it on his wound she started to got o the others. When she reached Hughes, he was dead, killed instantly. The knife had gone thru his heart.

Edward screamed in rage and winced as he felt the blood from his wound he received earlier bleed more. He stumbled but regained balance as Havoc turned back to him. He thrust another blade at him and it struck his shoulder, slicing the top. He grimaced but did not scream. He was starting to feel numb and his vision was blurry. He was losing too much blood. Havoc looked at his condition. You will be all too easy. Its fun to do this to you! Of course, killing Winry and Al was cool too!" He laughed insanely and looked back down at him. Ed felt his adrenaline kick in and he shot a death glare at him. "You stupid bastard, your gonna wish you never said that!"

With lightning speed, Ed stabbed Havoc thru the middle of his chest and felt the blade go all the way thru his back. Havoc stared at him wide eyed and stumbled. Without notice, he pulled a small dagger and threw it at Ed, going thru his chest. This time Ed screamed. He saw Havoc fall dead to the ground. He then fell himself and felt everything drifting away. A voice than came to him. He opened his eyes to see his vision fading but a misty figure was above him. "Don't give up Niisan, just hold on….." Darkness than swallowed him.

Hawkeye waited patiently in the waiting room of the Rizenbool hospital. She had called for help and was now waiting for news about everyone. Her main concern was Ed and Roy. Ed was listed critical and Roy was almost to it, but stayed stable.

A doctor walked in and called her name. "Riza Hawkeye?" She stood and looked at him. How is everybody doing?" She waited patiently as the doc read his notes on all of the patients. "Alex Armstrong is fine, he took a knife in the left part of his chest. His muscles saved his life. He is also sparkly. Cain Fuery is fine, He had a knife in his shoulder and is talking like a clapper to a horse's …. Anyway, Maes Hughes we could not save. He was killed instantly and there was nothing we could do. Mr. Falman has passed away about an hour ago; he detained too much damage that we could not fix. The internal bleeding caught us off guard. Everyone else is fine…"

"What about Roy Mustang and Edward Elric?" She looked at his and felt furious. "Oh, hehe, I forgot about them….." Riza said sorry and slapped him on the cheek causing him to yelp. "Sorry ma'am. Um… oh yes here they are. Roy is doing fine we stitched him up and he is currently awake. Edward is doing well right now. We have been having troubles keeping him stable, but he is a strong fighter. We think he will pull thru though, he is still unconscious at the moment." Hawkeye said thank you and the doctor walked away. She than went to visit Roy. Entering the room, she found him fidgeting with his gloves, as if he wanted to burn something. He looked up at her and had a worried expression. He winced as he moved to face her fully.

"How are you feeling?" Riza waited patiently as he made himself as comfortable as he could. He looked back at her. "Just kinda soar. Damn Havoc! Where is he anyway? I wanna kill him!" Riza shook her head. "Ed has already done so Colonel." He smiled gently than looked again worried. "How is he doing, I heard he was hurt." She rubbed her hands together. "The doctor informed me that Edward is doing ok. He has been unable to keep stable and is still unconscious as we speak. They think he will pull thru." He laughed and winced. "How are the others?" She hesitated. Armstrong and Fuery are fine." She stopped and he waited. "Hughes was killed instantly; the knife had passed thru his heart. Falman died an hour ago from internal bleeding." She watched as Roy gritted his teeth from anger and pain. "I hope that bastard rots in hell for all eternity." He than looked back up at her. "You should see how Ed is doing so you can give me an update." Riza stood from her seat. "Yes Colonel." He shook his head. "Call me Roy since we aren't in Central." She said nothing and walked to Ed's room.

Edward aroused and opened his eyes. He groaned from the soreness and pain that flooded thru him. He tried to lift his head but a voice stopped him. "Brother, stay down, you are far too injured to move now." He saw a blurry spirit of Al and smiled weakly. "You stayed with me." His voice had become hoarse. Al smiled. "I will be here as long as you need me. Ed relaxed and shut his eyes. Footsteps came to his ears, but he ignored them. Soon he drifted back to sleep.

A few hours later, his eyes cracked open and he turned his head to see Riza Hawkeye sleeping in a chair on the other side of the room. He wanted to laugh, but knew it would hurt, so he smiled. As d ruffled the sheets, Riza woke up and stared at him, surprised to see him awake. "Edward, you finally wake. She scooted the chair closer to the side of his bed. He grimaced from his chest. "What happened?" His voice had not changed.

Riza told what had happened when he was stabbed in the chest. She than explained his and everybody else's conditions and that Roy hoped he was feeling better. "Mustang probably feels better than I do." Riza let out a small laugh. She looked at his golden eyes, intrigued to stare into them. He blinked and cleared his throat. "Hughes and Falman didn't suffer, did they?" He frowned and she shook her head. "They never woke up so they felt no pain." "What about Havoc?" He was disgusted at the name, but had to know if he was actually successful in killing the twisted psycho. "He was killed when you…" She pointed at his arm. He nodded and leaned back on his pillow. He felt tired already and wished he was better and out of this place. He hated it.

"I will be back soon, you should rest some more." She stood and walked out of the room. _This is the only time I have not cared about killing somebody. _"Brother, you will always care, innocent or guilty." Ed gazed at Al who suddenly appeared in front of him. He smiled at his ghostly form. "I am glad to see you pulled thru. Mom says she is proud of you pulling thru to keep up life." Ed smiled. "Can you tell her something for me?" Al looked at him. "What is it?" Ed sighed. "Tell her that I am sorry." Al nodded and disappeared as a doctor walked in with Riza and a few nurses.

Another week passed and Ed returned to the Rizenbool home. They had planned the soldiers' funerals for next week so he had time. Walking upstairs to Winry's bedroom, he called out for her ghostly being. She appeared immediately, smiling at him warmly. He watched as she looked him over and noticed the bandages wrapped around his chest and shoulder. "I'm ok no, don't worry.

Winry smiled again and looked into his eyes. "Thank you Edward. Thank you for letting me able to rest now." Ed looked at her strangely. She sighed with happiness and relief. "I am now able to leave; I am not stuck here any longer. Both Al and I are able to rest eternally." Alphonse appeared next to Winry and nodded with confirmation. He looked at his brother and best friend. Deeply he felt saddened and wished they could stay. Al seemed to read his mind. "We will always be with you brother, we'll never leave you alone."

Ed looked up at them and let a tear fall, only he was crying because he was happy for them. The two started to fade away. Winry blew him a kiss and Alphonse waved and winked. In unison, they said good bye and disappeared. Ed never saw their spirits again.

As days, weeks, and months passed by, Ed always felt the presence of Winry and Al. Thru the funeral of all the soldiers, he could tell they were there watching with him. He was always comforted by the feeling. And most of all, he was happy to know that his brother and best friend weren't really gone….

The End of The Blood Spiller! I know it seems quick and short, but that was it. I hope you all liked it as much as I did writing it for your enjoyment. Just to let you know, I will be starting the sequel to Paranormal soon, so if you wanna read Paranormal before Supernatural is started, please do! Anyway, I hope you all will continue reading my other stories. Please review and tell me how I did overall, Thanks to all of you!


End file.
